


Unspoken Words

by Dani_01



Category: Texting - Fandom, amigo, celular, crush - Fandom, estranho, mensagens, text - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_01/pseuds/Dani_01
Summary: No qual Rebecca, descarrega os seus problemas através do envio de mensagens para um estranho, que, em retorno, não responde.





	1. ❝número errado?❞

**Author's Note:**

> esta historia é uma tradução de outra historia postada no wattpad, com autorização para traduzir.  
> para ler mais: https://www.wattpad.com/story/98675499-unspoken-words-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-portuguesa-%E2%99%A5

**Para: C.J.**

**De: Rebecca M.**

_a minha amiga deu-me este número pois, segundo ela, eu "estava a passar por momentos complicados"._

_disse também que te envia mensagens; então seria fantástico se me respondesses de volta._

_desculpa se enviei para o número errado :/_

**[enviado às 18:15]**

**[lido às 18:16]**


	2. ❝sem resposta❞

**Para: C.J.**

**De: Rebecca M.**

_para ser honesta, estava à espera de uma resposta. Não apenas as minhas mensagens dizendo que foram lidas._

_talvez tenha mesmo o número errado. Mas confirmei com a minha amiga e ela disse que era o número correto._

_vou apenas ignorar a tua falta de resposta e continuar a enviar-te mensagens._

**[enviado às 00:01]**

**[lido às 00:01]**


End file.
